fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Mandie
Princess Mandie is a fictional character in the Nickelodeon animated television series The Fairly Odd Parents. She is voiced by Tara Strong. Description She’s a princess of an alien planet of Boudacia and is what is to be considered as a Deadly Beauty. She somewhat resembles in a sci-fi way of the TV character “Xena: Warrior Princess.” She carries a flaming sword which is her preferred choice of weapon, and yet she possess many other kinds of weapons such as bazooka guns, a double bladed axe, a bomb, and she even grows diamond claws on her finger nails, similar to the Marvel Comics character “Wolverine”. And she also gets around with her jet boots that she wears. Personality She was looking forward to being married to her future husband to be Mark Chang of Yugopotamia. However, once Mark fled the planet and left her at the alter, her true colours comes out. When her heart gets broken, she becomes extremely angry and vengeful that she’ll kill anyone in her path, and what she hates the most is being left alone at the alter. She would find that person who she is after and either force him to marry her or he’ll die. Which is why her name is pronounced (Man-Die) instead of the normal name Mandy. Biography In "New Squid in Town", Mandie was engaged to marry Mark on Yugopotamia, however, Mark fled the wedding and left to Earth leaving Mandie alone in the alter. Angered and heartbroken, she swore that she'll find Mark and force him to marry her or he’ll die. She first found Mark on earth in the Dimmsdale Elementary school cafeteria where Mark was not in his disguised form, however Timmy wished everyone in the room would freeze and Mandie lost Mark once again. Later on, she found Mark, Timmy and Cosmo and Wanda at the Dimmsdale Dump and after scanning Cosmo and Wanda’s power levels, she dealt with them first by freezing them in carbonite. Timmy and Mark tried to get away from her in his spaceship but she was catching up with them quickly, but Timmy was able to trick her by tricking Crocker to wear the disguising belt which disguised him as Mark which fooled Mandie by taking the disguised Crocker in Mark's place back to Yugopotamia. During the wedding however, when Mandie kissed Crocker on the cheek, the disguise on Crocker wore off, furious for being tricked, she sent Crocker flying back to earth landing in Principal Waxleplax’s bedroom. In "Five Days of F.L.A.R.G.", she didn't come back to Earth because she didn't know Mark was on there thanks to Mark's disguise. But she was part of the Yugopotamian’s celebration of F.L.A.R.G. which was the reason why Mark couldn't go back to celebrate it with his people because of her. In "What's the Difference?", when Mark’s disguising belt was broken and no longer in his human disguise, Mandie was able to track him down to the school library where he was with Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda. In a desperate situation, Timmy wished the entire school were like the puzzle for three year olds. However, the wish also hid Cosmo and Wanda’s wands, so they were on a race against time to find the wands and get things back to normal before Mandie finds Mark and forces him to marry her, and as well prevent Crocker from finding the proof of Fairy God Parents at the same time. Both ended up in front of Crocker’s classroom where they found Mark disguised a trophy and Mandie was planning to blow up Dimmsdale with a bomb. Timmy tricked Crocker to get the Mark “trophy” back from Mandie while he and his Godparents looked for the wands in the classroom. Once they found them, they wished everything was back to normal and that Mandie was sent back to her home planet and have no idea where Mark was. In "King Chang", Mark's father is trying to be assassinated so he comes to his son to help take his place in the throne while he is away hiding and Timmy and his fairies investigates the situation. It is immediately revealed (and pretty obvious) that it was Princess ManDie that was responsible for the attempt assassination. She then shrinks the fairies rendering their powers useless and forces Mark to marry her which is finally successful. Immediately afterwards, her true motives (debatable to be true or not among fans) were to take away the throne, naming the planet as "ManDiepotamia" and to use it to conquer the galaxy. She then locked Timmy and Mark away in the dungeon, Mark believing that there is no one strong enough to take on someone like her is reassured by Timmy that “there is another”. So after they escape, rescue the fairies, they flee into a ship back to earth with ManDie hot on their trail. Mark gets into his disguise and is caught by ManDie, but before she could blast him, Vicky shows up telling ManDie that Justin (Mark’s new form name) is her man and makes an example by literally beating ManDie up. ManDie defeated, arrested and taken into custody for her treachery and everything is restored. As well, Mark can continue to live on earth and not be exiled as well. Trivia *Princess Mandie seems to be a somewhat spoof of "Xena: Warrior Princess". Hailey Harmon and Princess Mandie both had the same wepons> Quotes *'Princess Mandie': It's, Man-''DIE''! And nobody leaves me at the alter! NOBODY!!! *'King Grippulon': Hmm, violence. Suddenly she’s much more attractive. *'Princess Mandie': Now, where is he?! *'Princess Mandie': You! Prepare to accept wedded bless, OR EAT HOT PLASMA!! *'Princess Mandie': Now, marry me, OR DIE!! *'Princess Mandie:' I know you’re out there Mark Chang, I’m waiting for you, VIOLENTLY!! *'Princess Mandie:' This is your fault! You will pay for this! *'Timmy': Uh…look! Isn’t that Mark Chang asking for your hand in marriage? *'Princess Mandie': Where? *'Princess Mandie': Fine, if Mark won’t come to me, then I’ll turn Dimmsdale into a crater! *'Timmy': A bomb?! *'Mandie': It was an apple... *Grins evily* Fan Works Stories The Mandie Supremacy,as the main villain Art Category:Pretty Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Non-fanon Category:Real Category:Female Villians Category:Characters voiced by Tara Strong